


The Lighthouse Technique [podfic]

by twtd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Kara grinned. “I already have a plan. A foolproof technique, in fact, to get Maggie Sawyer’s full attention.”A podfic recording.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 1





	The Lighthouse Technique [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lighthouse Technique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451883) by [InspectorBoxer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer). 



> Thank you so much to Inspector Boxer for letting me podfic her work!

Copy and paste the url to your browser or search for The Femslash Podfic Podcast in your favorite podcasting app.

https://anchor.fm/femslash-podfic/episodes/1-a--The-Lighthouse-Technique-A-Supergirl-fic-by-InspectorBoxer-e3ui9s

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more podfic at The Femslash Podfic Podcast through your preferred podcasting service!


End file.
